The major difference between this design and conventional ones is that the stirring of reactants uses no mechanical stirring parts within the calorimetric cell. Injection of titrant and stirring are done by computer-controlled automatic syringes. Elimination of stirrer and shafts leads to better thermal insulation of the cell and allows external pressurization resulting in increased sensitivity and baseline stability. Additional modifications include redesign of valve assemblies and redesign of cell and injection tubing for easier cleaning. The Jet-Titration cell design has been licensed by the Johns Hopkins University for manufacturing. A commercial version is expected to be produced by Calorimetry Sciences Corporation by the fall of 1996.